once upon a highschool
by Dr.LexieSloan
Summary: Emma Swan is a 16-year old girl who just moved from New York to Storybrooke to her new foster family. She starts her first day in Storybrooke Highschool and immediately becomes the new member of a group. A story about highs and lows in highschool with love, hate and a lot of teenie problems. All couples involved / I own nothing / All rights are by abc and Edward and Adam!
1. Pilot

**Okay guys so I know I haven´t finished my Grey´s Anatomy fanfic yet but I will continue. I just had this great idea of doing a once upon a time fanfic so I hope you don´t mind. Hope you like it and enjoy it. The first chapter is maybe not the best because I had to rethink from Grey´s to ouat and the storys I´m writing are completely different.**

 **Okay now lean back and enjoy!**

 **(I own nothing)**

The alarm of Emma´s phone went on. She grabbed it, turned it off and threw it on the other half of her bed. She was tired. Every night she decides not to stay awake for too long but can´t keep her promise. Instagram always keeps her awake for hours. But this day she needed to stand up earlier because it was the first day at her new school in the new town Storybrooke she moved in yesterday. She stretched her body and turned over in her bed till she felt on the floor and screamed a bit.

"Ow!" she meant painful when she stood up and rubbed her elbow. Then she went around in her room and looked in every packing boxes she had standing in her tiny room for some clothes. Well, it where only three because she didn´t has a lot because she was moving from town to city, to town to another country and so on. She was an orphan and her foster families didn´t keep her for too long because she never really got warm with them. Finally she found a navy blue jeans, a gray shirt and her red leather jacket she loved with all her heart and soul. She put them on and took the little bag with her toothbrush, mascara and concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes of last night. Emma rushed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth make upped her mind and brushed her long wavy blond hair.

"Emma? Breakfast is ready and we need to go! Hurry up, deary!" her new foster mom yelled from the kitchen. The girl ran down the stairs while thinking about the breakfast. The last family she was for a year never celebrated family meals or breakfast. Every child got 5 dollar and had to care for themselves. She sat down at the table in front of a plate with a bread with cheese and ham and a cup with hot chocolate and whipped cream. She nearly started crying because she was happy. _Maybe I finally found the family I could live forever.._ she thought.

"Oh...um could I have some cinnamon for my hot chocolate?" she asked when she took a bite of her bread. The foster mother Eileen raised an eyebrow and took the cinnamon out of the shelve and put it on the table.

After they finished their breakfast Eileen drove her new foster daughter and the other kids to school.

"Here we are! Have a nice day and don´t forget your homework at school!" she meant and the kids left the car. Only Emma was still sitting at the passenger´s seat.

"You will see it won´t be as hard as you think. You´re a beautiful, smart girl...you will find new friends soon." she comforted Emma who had to smile.

"Thank you!"

"No need to thank me! That´s what a foster mum does."

"Well, you´re the first one I met that ever said something sweet like that." Emma explained and looked at her shoes. Eileen put her arms around her and pulled her to her.

"Good luck Emma!" Emma smile and hugged her back before she also left the car and stood in front of her new school.

"Okay Emma, everything´s going to be fine. New town, new school, new start." she thought loud.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" A girl behind Emma asked and let her scream a bit because she startled her. "Sorry I didn´t want to scare you. You´re new right? Hi I´m Mary Margret Blanchard!" the girl smiled and hold out her hand.

"Emma.." Emma replied suspicious and shook her hand.

"Emma...?" Mary Margret raised an eyebrow.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Swan? What a gorgeous name. What´s your first class?" the motivated girl asked.

"Um...I don´t know I didn´t even went to the principal´s office." Emma replied helpless.

"Oh okay then guess I´ll see you around!" Mary Margret meant and left her. Emma went into the school and walked around searching for the office. She wanted to ask a few students but nobody paid attention to her. Then she saw a boy in black leather pants and jacket standing at the lockers, talking with some girls who flipped their hair back and laughed the whole time.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where the principal´s office is?" Emma asked a little bit stressed because the first lesson would start soon. The guy looked at her and didn´t say a word. _Damn it! She´s beautiful!_ He thought.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Um...Wouldn´t you like to know where the changing room is. I can come with you!" He smirked. Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Forget it!" she meant annoyed, turned around and left them. The guy couldn´t help but watching her going down the hallway. One of the girl cleared her throat and he paid attention to them again.

"Damn it where is the fucking – Woah!" Emma thought when she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Hey! Watch ou – Oh..I´m so sorry I should have looked where I was going. I`m Neal." the guy meant when he stood up and also helped Emma up.

"Hi...Emma." she replied stuttering because he was so cute.

"Okay Emma. Why are you running through the hallways so fast?"

"I´m looking for the principal´s office. I´m new here and need my schedule."

"Oh a newbie...haha I can lead you to the office if you want to." Neal suggested smiling.

"That would be really nice." Emma smiled back and they went to the office.

"Okay here we are. My first lesson starts in a few minutes. Maybe we´ll see us during lunch. Bye" Neal meant and left Emma in front of the the door to the office. _Okay Emma let´s go!_ She thought and knocked at the door. After someone said that she could come she stepped in and already felt uncomfortable. The room was dark and the principal was sitting in her seat with the back to Emma.

"Um...Mrs. Mills?" Emma asked helpless.

"Principal Mills!" she replied when she turned around and looked at the scared blond girl. "Cora Mills of the Storybrooke Highschool. You must be Emma Swan right? The new school member from Boston?" Emma nodded. Cora handed her out her schedule, the number of her locker and a list with important dates.

"Now go! You´re first class starts now!" she said when the bell rang and Emma immediately left the office. _That was awkward. She´s so strange..._ she thought when she searched for the class room for business administration. She slowly opened the door and everybody looked at her.

"Sorry for being late...I´m new I´m still learning where everything is." Emma excused herself awkwardly.

"Well, I´m Mr. Gold and I teach business administration. So please come here and introduce yourself to the class." the teacher explained and stepped aside. Emma nervously went to the teacher´s desk and thought about what she could say without being a loser from the very first beginning.

"So...um...hey I´m 16 years old and moved yesterday from Boston to Storybrooke." Emma told the class.

"And do you have a name?" Mr. Gold asked sarcastically. The class laughed. Emma got more nervous and thought she already srewed up.

"Emma Swan.." she admitted shyly and Gold nodded.

"Emma. What a lovely name. Please take a seat." Emma looked through the full class room when she saw Mary Margret waving in the last row. _Awesome..._ she thought annoyed and went to her.

"It´s great that we share the same class. What´s your next lesson?" Mary Margret asked motivated.

"Um...English" Emma answered confused about the motivation on a Monday morning.

"Me too! Oh my god show me your schedule." Emma´s new friend meant and took it away from her. "I see, we have almost the same classes. That´s going to be great!"

"Mhm.." Emma raised an eyebrow and tried to concentrate to what Mr. Gold told them about making deals but always had to think about Neil.

The first lessons were over and it was time for lunch. Emma went with Mary Margret to the cafeteria and she showed her everything. Then they took a sandwich and beverages and Emma also choose to take a red apple.

"You want one?" she asked and hold another apple towards Mary Margret.

"Oh no thank you. I don´t like apples. I don´t know why but I just hate them." she answered and turned around. Emma put the second apple on her tray. Maybe she´ll need a vitamin kick later that afternoon. Emma followed Mary Margret to a table where other people were sitting. Mary Margret sat down next to a hot blond boy and kissed him. Emma stopped a few steps away from the table and looked around if there would be an empty table.

"Take a seat Emma." Mary Margret ordered and Emma came shyly to the group and sat down.

"Who´s that?" the blond guy whispered to Mary Margret and she answered loud, "That´s Emma. It´s her first day at school and I thought she would be a good supplement for our group." Everyone looked at her and then at Emma.

"Hi I´m David Nolan." the blond guy meant.

"These two are the couple which spreads love and hope in every corridor. Hello my name´s Ruby!" a girl with red hanks in her hair chuckled and everyone laughed.

"I´m Peter. And this is my wonderful best friend Tinker." a guy, dressed in green and perfect eyebrows meant and put his arm around a girl also dressed in green and her blond hair in a bun. Another girl sitting next to him cleared her throat.

"Oh of course, this is my beautiful girlfriend Wendy Darling!" he continued and kissed her on the cheek.

"And these two are the it-couple of this school!" Ruby laughed

"So then if we can now move on with the important persons: Zelena West!" a read headed girl with black clothes and a chain with a big green crystal said and the others rolled their eyes.

"Forget about her. Regina Mills." the last member in this round with short black hair and formal clothes.

"Wait Mills? Like the principal?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah she´s my mother." Regina admitted.

"So tell us something about you Emma!" Tinker ordered and Emma thought about it when suddenly a brunette girl with heels and a dress sat down between Regina and Mary Margret and put some books on the table.

"The library was so boring today. There was nobody. So I looked through the shelves and found some interesting books. Look! `her and her handsome hero´." she explained and showed the book to the group till she noticed Emma. "Hey! Who are you? I´m Belle French."

"Emma Swan."

"She was just about to tell us something about her, before you came with your stupid books." Zelena meant harsh and Regina tried to cover her smile. Belle rolled her eyes and with a sign of her hand she showed me to continue.

"Well, like I said I´m Emma Swan and I´m 16 years old. I live in Storybrooke since yesterday and I´m trying to find new friends. How am I doing?" Emma asked helpless and Ruby comforted her and told her that she now has nine friends and Emma had to smile.

"William! That´s the girl I told you about." the guy in black leather who flirted with Emma earlier this day told another small, chubbily guy with a red hood.

"The blond one? Oh bro you did great! Go talk to her!" he replied and so he did. The guy went straight to Emma and sat down next to her while putting his arm around her. Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at the hand on her shoulder and then at the guy. The rest of the group stared at them and Mary Margret noticed that Emma was uncomfortable with this situation.

"Killian! Leave now!" she meant mad and pointed on somewhere else than the table.

"I think she can decide on her own." he meant and pulled Emma even closer to his chest.

"Stop! Leave me alone! I think I told this morning that I don´t want to do something like this with you." Emma said angrily and pushed him away.

"Come on Emma!" Killian meant when he stood up again.

"How do you know my name?"

"Business administration!" he admitted and left the group.

"He´s such a dick." Wendy said and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah but a cute one." Zelena admitted and Regina hit her against her upper arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh come one you´re not a baby." Regina replied and rolled her eyes.

"I don´t think that he´s as cute as everybody thinks." Belle explained and looked at him.

"Yeah but that´s just because you have a crush on Gold!" Ruby laughed.

"I- I do not have a crush on Mr. Gold!" Belle lied and everyone laughed because she was a bad liar. "I mean that there are hotter guys...Neal for example!" Belle continued and pointed on Neal who just entered the cafeteria. Emma looked at him and got goose bumps. Her jaw drops when she saw him and butterflies started to fill her stomach.

"I think our newbie agrees." Regina giggled and Emma interrupted her feelings and shook her head quickly. Neal looked around and saw Emma. He smiled and waved and Emma immediately blushed.

"If I would be you I wouldn´t fall for him. Rumors say that he´s criminal.." Tinker meant and softly shook her head.

"Oh guys my granny just send me a text." Ruby said looking at her phone. "She says that she invites us all on a hot chocolate after school."

"Yay!" Zelena cheered.

After school the group went to the diner of Ruby´s granny called Granny´s.

"Hello guys!" granny welcomed them and put nine cups with hot chocolate and whipped cream on the bar. Everyone went to the bar and sat down at the chairs and grabbed a cup. Emma also went there but there was no cup left. She stopped smiling and thought about leaving the diner.

"Oh granny we need 10 cups now. We have a new member – Emma." Ruby mentioned to Granny and pointed on Emma.

"Oh sorry nobody told me. Of course...here we go...one cup hot chocolate with whipped cream." Granny meant a put a cup in front of Emma who already sat down on one chair. _Cinnamon would be nice...but I don´t want to mess up with them on the first day..._ she thought and took a sip.

"Granny...could you please put some cinnamon on my hot chocolate?" Mary Margret smiled and Emma opened her eyes wide.  
"Of course...Sorry I forgot you only drink it with cinnamon." Granny replied laughing and dusted some cinnamon on her hot chocolate and put the caster back onto the shelve.

"Um...excuse me? Could I also have some?" Emma asked shyly.

"You also drink it like that? I thought Mary Margret was the only weirdo." Regina meant disgusted. Emma bit on her lip nervously.

"Regina...of course you can have some cinnamon my dear!" Granny replied smiling and also dusted some on her whipped cream. Emma smiled again. Suddenly she got a text from her foster mum.

" _Hello Sweetie! When does your school end? Dinner´s ready in half an hour. Love, Eileen!"_ Emma read.

"Sorry guys I have to go!" Emma meant and drank out her hot chocolate.

"Really? Now?" David asked upset.

"Yeah my...mother wants me to come home for dinner. It was really nice today. See ya tomorrow!" Emma said and left the diner.

"I like her. She seems nice." Peter admitted. And the others nodded.

"I don´t know..." Regina meant. "She´s..."

"...weird!" Regina and Zelena said at once and started laughing.

"You are really like the sister I never had!" Regina giggled.

"That´s why we´re best friends!" Zelena explained.

"And how was your day?" Eric, Emma´s foster father asked.

"Great! I´m now member of a group...they are all really nice." Emma answered and put a potato in her mouth.

"Really? Who´s in this group?" Eileen asked.

"Um...Ruby Red, David Nolan, Regina Mills, Mary Margret Blanchard and some more." Emma numerated.

"I like Mary Margret!" the son of Eileen and Eric Henry shouted happily.

"I like her too!" Emma admitted and chewed her vegetables.

"So you like the new school?" Eileen asked smiling and Emma nodded. "So it was unnecessary to worry?" Emma nodded again.

"I´m glad you liked it!"

After the dinner the biological children of Emma´s foster parents Henry and Violet did their homework and so did Emma. The kids were twins and 7 years old. Mary Margret helped them sometimes with the homework. She wanted to work as a teacher in her future. After Emma finished her homework she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and removed her make up. Then she went to her bed and checked out her instagram and found the accounts of her new friends and followed them. She fell asleep at 1 am and dreamed about Neil and her kissing.


	2. Emma s story

**Emma´s story:**

It was a cold night when a young little boy walked through the central park. He looked at the stars and made a wish. He didn´t knew where his father was. Somebody tore them apart a few days ago and he din´t know where his dad or he were. It was a big city with skyscraper and a lot of cars and people who were walking around and didn´t greet. Storybrooke, the town where this little boy was from was a whole different place. Everyone knew each other and everyone was kind, well, most of them. So this little boy made a wish. He wished to find his father again. As soon as he spelled it he heard a bay crying. The boy followed the noise when suddenly found a basket with a little baby girl in it. She was wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma on it. The boy knew what to do, because his father – Marco – always told him that if he find something he had to go somewhere and bring it to an adult. They will take care of it. So the boy went to the city with the basket and Emma and entered the first diner he saw. A waitress came to him and asked what he would do with the basket.

"I found it. My dad always says that I if I find something I should bring it to an adult." the boy answered.

"Okay..come with me..we will call the police and they will take this baby. You did a great job, little boy. What´s your name?" the waitress explained and took him to the bar.

"August Wayne Booth."

* * *

"Good morning Emma!" Belle said when she saw her in the corridor.

"Hey...um...do you know where the math class is?" Emma asked helpless.

"Right you´re new...you just have to follow the corridor right there and then the third door left." Belle explained and pointed with the hand on the way.

"Great! Thank you." Emma meant and started walking that way.

"Wait! May I´ll go with you? I have biology and it´s right next to your class." Belle suggested and Emma nodded.

"Sure! It won´t bother me to have company." Emma smiled and Belle replied it.

"Okay so tell me...is it true...with you and Gold..?" Emma asked snoopy.

"...I...I know it´s stupid..." Belle replied shyly.

"Oh my god! Really? No that´s cute! I mean he´s old...but love doesn´t know age!" Emma giggled and Belle had to smile.

"I think you´re the only one who thinks this way. If my dad finds out he would probably kill me. Well, after he killed him."

"And your mom?" Emma wanted to know. Belle stopped smiling and looked down at her high heels.

"She died." she answered quiet.

"Oh..I´m so sorry..I didn´t know.."

"It´s fine...it happened long time ago.." The rest of their walk it was silent.

"Here we are!" Belle meant when she stopped in front of her class. Emma smiled and thanked her again.

"You´re welcome!" she replied and Emma went to her class. "Oh and Emma? I would really appreciate if you don´t tell anyone...about you know...my crush." Emma nodded. "And I had maths yesterday. There is a new co teacher who studies and makes an internship here...he´s hot!"

"He´s a teacher!" Emma laughed when she saw Belle waving her hand like it would be hot and she needs to cool down.

"Love doesn´t know age, does it?" Both girls laughed and went into their class rooms. The bell rang and the teacher and the co teacher went in. And Emma saw that Belle was right...he was hot.

"Good morning kids. Sit down please!" the teacher greeted them and everybody sat down and put their books on the table. Emma, as always, was sitting in the last row and she started drawing something on her college block.

"Hello guys, for everyone who doesn´t know me yet I´m the co teacher in maths for this semester and then I´m going to study again. My name is Mr. Booth." the hot guy introduced himself and looked around. His eyes stopped on the last row when he noticed Emma. "Ms Swan? I would appreciate if you would pay attention to maths and not to your college block!" he meant smiling and everybody turned around giggling. Emma looked at him and noticed something familiar on him, but didn´t know what. She didn´t even wonder why he knew her name. She put away her college block ashamed and the teachers started their lesson.

* * *

"Okay August, the police will be her any minute. Where are your parents?" the waitress asked him when she hang up.

"I don´t know.." he answered and looked at the basket with the baby.

"Okay the police will take care of you two." the waitress smiled and took his hand and guided him to a table. "Would you like to have something? Maybe hot chocolate or something to eat?" the waitress asked but August shook his head.

"I don´t have any money.."

"That´s not a problem. I´ll pay." she smiled and he ordered a hot chocolate and toast.

Directly after he finished eating and the waitress finished feeding Emma with milk the police showed up and took the kids to the police department. They asked August to tell them everything that happened and he did. Then they called the youth welfare service and they came and picked them up and wanted to bring them to a children´s home. But August heard stories about these homes and they weren´t really funny and nice. So he decided to ran away when nobody was watching. The woman who picked them up brought them to her office and called a few children´s homes to see if they have a place for these two and left the office because Emma was crying. August told her he could make her stop and so she left them alone. He went to her and talked to her and she really stopped.

"I´m sorry Emma! I have to go! But you will get a nice family which wants to adopt you and I´m sure we will see us again. I will always take care of you. I´m your guardian angel. And I believe in magic and I believe I found you because of my wish and that you will guide me to my father. You will get this! You´re strong!" he told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he sneaked out of the room and ran away. When the woman of the youth welfare service came back into the room to tell them that she found a home but as soon as she noticed August disappeared she let everyone look for him but nobody could find him. The police also looked for him but they also didn´t have any clue where he could be. So Emma got into the children´s home and grew up there. Three years went by when finally a family wanted to take her with them. But only one month later she was in the home again because the family didn´t want to keep her. Emma met a girl called Lily. They were best friends and played together. They were the same age – 7 years old – when they drew something in their free time in the play room.

"Why does nobody want me?" Emma asked while she drew a duck on a lake.

"I don´t know..but I´m as long here as you are...and you know...we are best friends and we don´t leave each other right?" Lily asked and smiled.

"Right!" Emma answered and also smiled. "What are you drawing?"

"A dragon! Look!" Lily showed her the piece of paper with the dragon on it.

"Wow..it is really scary!" Emma giggled and so did Lily.

"Here I got something for you." Lily meant and ordered Emma to close her eyes.

"If it´s something scary I don´t want to have it." she laughed and hold out her hand. Lily put something onto it.

"You can open your eyes now!" Lily said happily and so did Emma and she saw a bracelet. "I made it by myself. I have the exact same. So when we would ever be torn apart we always have something to remember."

"It´s beautiful!" Emma smiled and hugged her best friend. Both giggled again and draw their pictures.

"Lily?" one of the educators meant and put her hand on her shoulder. "There are some people who want to visit you." Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma who stopped giggling. Lily followed the educator to another room where a couple was waiting. A few minutes later Lily ran back to Emma smiling.

"Emma! Emma! There is a couple that wants to adopt me!" she screamed happily but Emma didn´t smile. "What? What´s wrong?"

"I thought that we would be best friends and never leave each other!" Emma replied fighting against her tears.

"Yeah...I know..but...you know how long I´m waiting for this to happen!" Lily admitted.

"I´m waiting the same time you do.."

"Emma please don´t be mad. I´m going to visit you. And I´m sure you will also find a family soon."

"You were my only family." Emma murmured that Lily couldn´t hear it.

"And that´s why we have the bracelets right? That we will always be remembered at each other." Emma nodded.

"Lily?" the woman who wanted to adopt her asked. "Go pack your stuff. We´ve got a long way home." Lily nodded and hugged Emma.

"I´ll visit you!"

* * *

The bell rang and the lesson ended. Emma was so glad because maths was the most annoying class she could imagine.

"Ms. Swan? Could you please stay here for a few more minutes?" Mr. Booth asked. Some girls whispered something leaving the room and the teacher also left telling him to hurry up because the next lesson would start in ten minutes.

"Hi!" he sighed happily.

"Um..Hi?" Emma replied unsure what this was going to be.

"You don´t remember me, do you?" the co teacher asked.

"Ha..I´m sorry should I?" Emma replied confused.

"It´s okay I just hoped you would. I knew that it was my destiny to meet you again and I´m still believing you´ll guide me to my father." he explained smiling and came one step closer. But Emma went back because she thought this was really creepy.

"I´m sorry I..I have to go my next lesson starts soon!" she explained weirdly and left him behind.

Belle waited for Emma in front of the door and asked her what she was thinking about the co teacher when she explained that he´s kinda weird. The girls went to the next lesson which they had together and was business administration – with Mr. Gold. They sat down next to each other and waited for the lesson to start. As soon as the bell rang and Mr. Gold came in, Belle blushed and looked at her books. Of course Emma noticed it and giggled.

"Come on girl! He likes you too." Emma whispered when he turned around. Belle looked at her and asked her why she would think that this man would like a young child.

"Because he looked bored and exhausted till he saw you and started smiling." Emma comforted her whispering. And Belle blushed again.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. French? Is there something you want to tell us?" Mr. Gold asked sarcastically when he noticed them talking. Both blushed and concentrated on their books giggling.

"Okay dearies...let´s talk about how to make a deal!"

* * *

"Did Lily come?" Emma asked the educator but she shook her head. "She hasn´t showed up in 4 months."

"I know but you have to understand that she´s now happy in her new family. She wants to leave the old times behind her." she answered not really friendly.

"But she promised..." Emma murmured that the educator couldn´t hear it. This night she couldn´t sleep and thought about Lily and how much she misses her. She took her storybook and started to read some fairytales. But she couldn´t help and thought about her friend the whole time. _It can´t be possible that she doesn´t want to see me anymore..._ she thought and looked around in her room when she suddenly noticed a post card from her. Emma took it and read the address. _Seattle.._ she read and listened if someone´s outside on the corridor. When she couldn´t hear anybody she stood up quietly that nobody in her room woke up and took a backpack where she put in the whole money of her savings box which wasn´t a lot just twenty dollars. Then she took the post card and her storybook and also put it in there. She put on her scarf and her coat and put on her hood. She looked around and just when she was about to leave she remembered the little blanket with her name which was in the basket with her as a baby. She also took it and put it into the backpack before she finally left the house as quiet as possible and ran away. As far as she could.

* * *

It was lunch time and the group met at their table. Tinker and Peter as always dressed in partner look in green and Regina also with her green necklace. Regina in some formal clothes and Ruby sexy in red. Emma felt a little bit under dressed with her normal jeans, normal shirt, normal boots and normal red leather jacket.

"Isn´t it uncomfortable to run in this clothes Regina?" Emma asked as she and Belle sat down.

"Well, I would prefer sweatpants and a shirt but as the principal´s daughter you don´t really have a choice, do you?" she admitted sarcastically.

"Where are Mary Margret and David?" Wendy asked as she came to the table and kissed Peter. Emma immediately noticed Tinker´s gaze on them.

"Guys!" Mary Margret screamed from the other side of the cafeteria.

"There." Zelena meant when she pointed on the couple coming closer and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don´t know where she gets this motivation." she meant.

"Look!" Mary Margret said as they reached the table and put a flier on it.

"School musical: auditions on Thursday." Tinker read loud.

"Isn´t that great?" David asked happily.

"Not really.." Wendy meant rolling her eyes. But Mary Margret and David ignored her.

"This is going to be wonderful! We all have to audition for it!" she tried to convince everyone.

"No not with me!" Wendy said and leaned against her boyfriend.

"I would love to do it!" Belle explained and David started smiling and so did his girlfriend.

"We too!" Zelena meant and took Regina´s hand.

"Hell no!" she meant and pulled it away.

"Oh come on this is going to be fun!" Zelena whispered to her and Regina rolled her eyes again. She´s really good at that.

"Okay.."

"I´m totally in!" Ruby smiled after she read the flier and looked through the group. "What about you Emma?"

"I...I don´t know...It will probably be fun..." she replied unsure if it really would be.

"We are too!" Tinker and Peter said at once and started laughing. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Great! Mr. Gold will create this!" Mary Margret meant and Belle´s eyes opened wide and Emma had to giggle because of that.

"M..Mr. Gold?" Belle stuttered and everybody at the table chuckled.

"So Belle can flirt even more..." Tinker laughed and Peter nodded.

"Stop it!" Belle meant mad and bit in her sandwich.

"Hey guys! Emma! Hi...I´m glad I met you. Could you please come to the maths class in ten minutes? I´d like to finish our conversation." Mr. Booth meant when he suddenly stand behind her. Every girl´s eyes went on him and Zelena started to wink on him. Emma nodded helpless and he left them.

"What was that please? Do you have secret relationship?" Ruby asked snoopy and Emma shook her head heavily.

"No! He´s strange.." she admitted and drank from her water. Then she suddenly choke on it when she saw Neal going through the hallway and smiling at her.

"Oh god Emma!" Belle screamed and hit her on the back while she cought.

"It´s fine..I´m okay." she meant huskily and saw Neal coming towards their table and felt that her cheeks turned red. Emma took a deep breath. _You´re fine...he´s just another guy..._ Emma thought but couldn´t really believe in her words.

"Hey!" he meant and the group didn´t really reply to him. "Okay...I only wanted to talk to Emma. Are you going to audition for the musical?" _Oh my god he remembers my name! Oh god I don´t know what to say I forgot every word I´ve ever learned..._ Emma thought and just nodded.

"Great! I think you could be a good savior!" he said and left them again.

"Wow what was that? Don´t do that Emma...don´t fall for Neal Cassidy! He´s not good." Mary Margret explained and the girls nodded.

"And you know: Love is weakness!" Regina continued.

"What?" Emma asked confused because she never heard something so stupid.

"Yes! My mother taught me that...and she´s right!" Regina meant and Mary Margret rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! That´s just because she never found true love! And since when do you believe in something silly like that?" Mary Margret asked holding David´s hand.

"Since you couldn´t keep a secret!" Regina replied furious and left the group Zelena following her immediately. Everybody in this round looked at Mary Margret. They often heard about that but nobody knew which secret they meant. Emma looked at her watch and noticed that she had to go to Mr. Booth and also left the table.

* * *

It was really cold. Emma was out there for three days now and nobody found her yet. She wasn´t even sure if someone noticed she was missing. Although Emma had a map she didn´t really know where she was and sat in a little street where other homeless people were and stood around tons filled with fire. But they didn´t want Emma to come there she also didn´t want to because she thought they smelled. So she wanted to make her own fire. She found a lighter and some dry sticks and went to a place where she didn´t saw anyone. Then she put the sticks on the ground and tried to set them on fire but it didn´t work. Emma knew she had to put something that will burn better under the sticks and took her storybook out of the backpack and ripped out the stories she didn´t like. It worked but soon the fire nearly burned off the sticks and papers and she hat to burn another paper to keep herself warm. She opened the book and the story of the ugly duckling showed up. Emma sighed. She really liked the story but it was more important to keep her warm. One second before she ripped it out a guy stopped her.

"Don´t! I love this story." he meant.

"I guess it´s okay..." Emma replied unsure what he wanted from her.

"I´m August. Can I sit down?" he asked and Emma nodded.

"Emma." she replied.

"When I was younger my dad always told me the story of the ugly duckling before I fell asleep." August explained and Emma looked at the pages. "You don´t like this story?" But Emma didn´t react.

"It is about an ugly duckling that nobody loved and nobody cared about. The duckling was alone and sad until it noticed that it was something better than anybody told him. It was a swan. And when it transformed everybody was jealous and everybody regret that they were joking about it. Because the ugly duckling became a beautiful, strong swan." August retold the fairy tale. "But what I´m really wondering about is why a little girl like you is sitting here alone in the cold night."

"I ran away from a children´s home." Emma replied looking at her shoes "I´m an ugly duckling. Nobody loves me and nobody cares about me." The guy stood up because he wanted to leave again.

"If I would be you I would go back to this home. Don´t forget what happened with the ugly duckling – it became a swan." he said before leaving and as soon as he appeared he disappeared again. Emma looked around and than on the last page of the story of the ugly duckling wher was a picture with it transforming into a swan.

Soon she found herself at the police department sitting in front of a woman.

"Okay so you ran away from your children´s home in New York?" Emma nodded. "And what´s your name, sweetie?"

"Emma." she replied.

"And do you have a last name sweetie?" the woman asked. Emma was quiet for a second.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you." Mr. Booth meant when they entered the class room and he closed the door behind them. Emma put her backpack on the floor and her teacher sat down on his chair.

"I think I maybe have seem strange to you." Emma nodded. "Okay so maybe you will remember if I say my first name? August?" Emma shook her head. "Okay...well, then forget it. You can go." Emma nodded confused and wanted to leave the room. She took her backpack and put it energetically on her shoulder when a book fell out of it. Mr. Booth stood up and put it up for her when he saw the page that was opened.

"The ugly duckling...I love the story. When I was young my dad always told me the story of the ugly duckling before I fell asleep." he explained and Emma took her book out of his hand.

"It is about an ugly duckling that nobody loved and nobody cared about. The duckling was alone and sad until it noticed that it was something better than anybody told him. It was a swan. And when it transformed everybody was jealous and everybody regret that they were joking about it. Because the ugly duckling became a beautiful, strong swan." Mr. Booth retold the fairytale. Emma looked confused because it was like she heard that before. _When did I hear this? Somebody told me that...Of course! The guy who stopped me burning these pages!_ Emma thought.

"August?" she asked quietly and he nodded. "That was you?" He nodded again. "You saved me." He nodded a third time. Emma fell in his arms and hugged him and was about to start crying. He replied the hug and smiled because she remembered him.

"And what was with your dad?" Emma asked after they ended their hug.

"I lost him long time ago." August said and looked at his shoes.

"Oh..I...I´m sorry." she meant.

"No! Not like that. When I was younger I lost him out of my sight. I don´t know where he was or is and I don´t know why I lost him. But I wished that I would find him and that I would have a family. And the second I made that wish I found you as a baby in a basket. I brought you to the youth welfare service and I hoped that someday you will lead me to my father. And here we are: At the same school in the same town. That´s where my dad is for sure." August explained. Emma nodded.

"Why do you think that I´m supposed to lead you to your father?"

"Because I made that wish and it can´t be just a miracle that we always meet each other." She nodded again.

"Okay...my last lesson ends at 3 pm. We´ll meet here and then we´re going to find your father." she said and then left the room. August smiled and put his supplies for the next class on the desk and waited for the maths teacher and the students.

* * *

"Hey Eileen...Yeah um I wanted to ask you something...I met a..friend from my time in New York and he lives here and wanted to show me Storybrooke...I wanted to ask if it would bother you when I´m coming a little bit later today...Okay great...yeah I will be home for dinner...okay thanks bye!" Emma called her foster mother.

"Hey, love!" someone behind Emma said and she turned around.

"What?" she asked annoyed and didn´t respond to the guys flirty face.

"Don´t you remember me? Killian Jones? The devilish handsome guy you asked your first day for the way?" he asked smirking.

"As I remember you weren´t a big help." Emma meant crossing her arms in front of her chest. Killian stopped smirking and raised one eyebrow.

"Um...okay what I wanted to ask you is if you would like to go out with me tonight. Maybe you want to hook up?" he asked flirty and Emma looked disgusted.

"To be one of your victims? Sorry pirate, not interested." she said turning around and leaving.

"Pirate ha? So you don´t want to be my first mate?" he yelled after her loud and smiling. As soon as she noticed Neal leaving a class she turned around and ran to Killian telling him he should be quiet and hoped Neal didn´t hear it.

"Why?" he asked confused but laughing while Emma looked around and hoped Neal wouldn´t notice them. "Neal Cassidy? I would be a better choice." Emma looked at him and her cheeks turned into a deep red.

"Shut up!" she whisperd angrily and turned around again to leave him behind.

"Come on Swan!" Killian said loud and she turned around.

"Why do you know my name?" she wanted to know.

"Do you really think I don´t inform me about the hot new girl?" he answered earning a mad look from her before she finally left him behind.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Tinker meant when she joined Mary Margret, Belle, Ruby and Emma talking. "I wanted to ask if you would like to do a girls night tonight."

"Sorry I can´t...I´m helping some kids with their homework." Mary Margret answered sadly.

"Granny wants me to work tonight." Ruby explained rolling her eyes.

"I´m coming! Maybe we can prepare for the auditions for the musical." Belle replied happily and Tinker smiled.

"Or prepare for Gold?" Ruby giggled and earned a mad look from Belle. Then Tinker looked at Emma.

"I´m sorry...my...my mother wants me to help at home...and I have...to do my homework." Emma lied stuttering.

"Okay so just you and me." Tinker meant and she and Belle smiled.

"We don´t know anything about your family...do you have siblings?" Mary Margret asked snoopy.

"Um...yeah two..." she stuttered.

"Younger or older?"

"um...younger.."

"And when did your family move here?"

"Last week. I really need to go now." Emma meant stressed and left the confused group behind.

* * *

"Hey August!" Emma meant when they met at 3 pm ready to go.

"Let´s find my dad." he meant and they left the school.

"So where would you like to go first?" Emma asked as they stood in front of the school don´t having any plan what to do.

"I don´t know." August laughed and so they went through Storybrooke talking about his dad. After a while they didn´t know where they were and how they got there.

"Fine, and now?" Emma asked helpless.

"I don´t know. You´re living here.." August replied and shook his head.

"But not longer than four days!" she answered looking around.

"Me too!" August replied and also looked around. They saw some old factory buildings and some houses that looked like nobody lived there for years when they finally noticed a shop.

"Giupetto´s" Emma read the sign and they went in. "Hello?" They friends looked around in this shop. It looked like the owner was a finish carpenter.

"Hello. Welcome in Giupetto´s. My name´s Marco. What can I do for you two?" a old gray haired man meant when he went from a little room to the counter desk.

"We are lost. We don´t know where we are and how we get back to the centre." Emma explained while August looked through the shelves with little wooden things like toys, decorations and dolls.

"Well you have to follow the way behind the house right over the street. The second corner right and then you should see the clock tower. Just follow him." the man explained and pointed with his finger on the house . "You´re boyfriend seems really interested in these things."

"Oh,..he´s not...we´re not...I´m not his girlfriend!" Emma stuttered.

"Oak." August murmured when he put of a little swan.

"Wow. You´re good!" the man complimented him and August smiled.

"Yeah...my dad also was a finish carpenter. He taught me that before we lost each other." he explained still looking at the little swan.

"I´m sorry...Um...the swan isn´t for sell. It´s just to look at it. I made it once for my son but it wasn´t finished before he disappeared." August looked at him shocked. Emma also noticed it.

"My dad wanted to make me a swan too..." Marco looked confused and came closer.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"August?"

"Dad?"

Immediately they smiled and hugged each other. They cried and stand there for a few minutes after August pulled away and looked at his father. Marco put his hands on his son´s cheeks and looked at him.

"I knew you would lead me to my father!" August said after a while and hugged Emma.

"I´m so happy you found him!" she replied and nodded softly. "Then I will go home and leave you two alone. I think you have to talk a little." she smiled and left the shop waving her hand and following the way Marco described to her.

* * *

"And 13 plus 18 is...?" Mary Margret asked excited.

"Mmm...31!" the little boy she helped with the homework meant happily.

"Correct!" she replied smiling.

"Mary Margret...I have a new sister!" the boy meant giggling.

"Really? You have two sisters now?" she asked confused and the boy nodded. His mother came to the table to bring them something to drink.

"Mrs. Carlyle? I didn´t know you were pregnant." Mary Margret said snoopy and the mother raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son said that he got a new sister...or is that something he imagines again?" Mary Margret asked confused.

"Eileen? I´m home!" Emma said loud through the hallway while she put off her jacket and went to the living room where her foster brother Henry did his homework.

"Eileen are you he-" Emma wanted to ask but stopped shocked when she saw Mary Margret sitting at the table.

"You are the new sister?" she asked completely surprised. "I though you..."

"Well, not really..." Emma meant quietly and fought against her tears. _Great I messed up on my second day!_ She thought and ran upstairs to her room. Mary Margret followed her and stepped in where she saw a crying Emma in her bed. She sat down next to her.

"You could have tell us that you´re in a foster family." she tried to comfort her but Emma didn´t stop crying. "It´s nothing unusual anymore. I also have a stepmother...and Zelena is adopted. David was raised by his mum all by herself and Ruby doesn´t even know who her parents are. They died when she was only a few weeks old. She lived with her granny her whole live. And Belle´s mum also died...you are not alone with that. We´re here. Everybody has their stories." Mary Margret explained and Emma stopped. She looked at her friend who gave her a sweet smile and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I´m glad that you´re a member of our group."

"Me too!"


	3. Mary Margret s story

**Mary Margret´s story:**

"But mommy...I don´t want to go to that gala!" the young Mary Margret said annoyed.

"My dear, I´m the mayor´s wife...we have to go there." her mother, Eva, explained to her.

"But why do I have to come with you? I would prefer to stay here. And I would also do my homework." Mary Margret offered but her mother just shook her head.

"Put on this dress! You have to learn how to do this on your own. One day you will be the mayor!" Eva encouraged her and so she took the dress and changed her clothes into it. When she came back from her room her mother was standing by the sink with her back to her.

"Mommy! Look! It´s beautiful on me!" the ten-year old girl said. But as her mother didn´t turn around she came closer. "Mommy?"

"Go away! Get your dad! You can´t see this!" she said not turning around. Immediately Mary Margret ran to get her dad and when she found him in his office and told him that something´s wrong they ran back to Eva.

"Stay here!" her father, Leopold, said and came closer to his wife. He gasped when he saw her holding her hand over her mouth and her shirt full with blood.

"Mary Margret? Go call the emergency!" he meant and so his daughter did.

"911 – what´s your emergency?" a man asked.

"My mother something´s wrong!"

* * *

" _ **Hey Em!"**_

"Hey Mary Margret! Why are you calling?"

" _ **I wanted to ask you if I should pick you up. Before you have to go on your own. Thought you could need some company."**_

"Um..yeah sure...Eileen had to drive earlier today so it would be nice."

" _ **Okay I´ll be there in 15 minutes!"**_

"Great bye!"

" _ **Bye!"**_ Mary Margret hang up. She already finished her morning routine and picked out an outfit. A cute dress and a white cardigan and ballerinas. Then she went downstairs where her father was waiting for her with breakfast.

"Good morning my dear!" he said pouring some coffee into his to-go cup. Mary Margret gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Should I drive you to school or would you like to drive with your mother." her dad asked ready to go because he already knew the answer.

"She´s not my mother!" Mary Margret explained mad.

"It´s time to accept that she is. You know today six years ago she-"

"Don´t you dare to say it. I´m going on foot!" his daughter explained and left the house.

"Don´t take her too serious...she´s still a child!" Leopold´s wife came to him and kissed him. Mary Margret walked to Emma´s while fighting against her tears. She rang the bell when she reached the house and Emma opened the door.

"Hi!" she said hugging her. Mary Margret just smiled weakly. Emma grabbed her bag and left the house. Together they walked to school and talk about the people there.

"What is that with you and Neal? Why does everybody hate him?" Emma asked after a while.

"We don´t..hate him.." Mary Margret explained. "We just don´t like him...he´s criminal or at least not really an angel. And I would really appreciate when you are not going to fall for him. He seems nice but he is anything than that and I don´t want you to be hurt." Emma just nodded. She already fell in love with him and couldn´t make it stop.

"But Killian Jones is the worst!" Mary Margret mentioned and Emma nodded.

"Yep I already learned that.." she laughed and told her about the attempt of flirting with her. Both laughed till they arrived at school and joined a part of their group including David, Wendy and Zelena.

"Hey guys!" Mary Margret said and hugged everyone except David – they kissed. Emma also hugged them and asked where Regina would be because she never saw Zelena without her.

"Still at home." Mary Margret answered and Emma wondered why she knew that but didn´t ask.

"Do you know where Peter is?" Wendy asked while looking around.

"Maybe making out with Tinker." David laughed and everyone giggled.

"That´s not funny!" Wendy said mad.

"They won´t do something like that. They´re friends for like..forever!" Zelena comforted her but Emma only thought about Wendy´s gaze on Peter when he kissed Wendy. Belle and Tinker joined the group and talked about their girls night last night.

"What did you do?" Mary Margret wanted to know.

"First we did our nails and then we made popcorn and watched `LOST´" Belle explained.

"And one of them...Claire is her name...she looks exactly like Belle!" Tinker mentioned to them.

"Not really!" Belle disclaimed. But Tinker explained again how similar they look and showed a picture. Everyone besides Belle agreed. The bell rang and they went into the school and to their classes.

* * *

Mary Margret waited in the waiting room for her father to tell her what happened with her mother. After a while he came to her with tears in his eyes and sat down next to her.

"Daddy? What´s wrong?" she asked worried.

"My dear...it´s...your mother..the doctors told me they found a tumor in her lung. It was too late to heal her." her father explained trying to sound strong but his voice trembled.

"What does that mean for mommy?" she asked ready to hear that she will die in a few months.

"Deary...your mother...she died." he answered and suddenly everything in Mary Margret´s sight got black.

* * *

"Okay...Ms Blanchard? Could you please tell us the answer?" Mrs. Mills, the principal and Regina´s mother who taught chemistry, asked.

"Um...ah...I..." she stuttered because she was completely lost in her thoughts.

"Ms. Blanchard! If you paid more attention on your books than on your prince Charming it would be better for your grades!" Cora said mad and everybody looked at her. "I want to talk to you later!" Mary Margret nodded and concentrated on the lesson again. After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone left – besides Mary Margret of course.

"I´ll wait outside." Emma, who sat next to her, whispered to her and also left that only Cora and her friend were in the classroom.

"Who do you think you are? To daydream in my lesson? Your grades are perfect in every class but chemistry..I don´t know why you don´t want to learn." Cora started and Mary Margret looked down at her shoes.

"I am learning. I learn for chemistry more than for anything else. And I´m sorry for not paying full attention today..but..Cora, you know which day tod-"

"It´s Mrs. Mills!" Cora interrupted her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Mrs. Mills you know which day today is and-"

"I know but it doesn´t interest me. You should forget that. You now have another mommy." Cora meant with a fake smile.

"I will never have another mother!" Mary Margret said loud and mad so that Emma could hear her and turned around to leave.

"If you are now going I have to send a mail to you at home for disturbing my class!" Cora yelled after her.

"Send it to my `new mother´!" Mary Margret shouted back before shutting the door close.

"You´re fine?" Emma asked worried when her furious friend came to her.

"I am better than fine!" she replied still angry and went to her next class which wasn´t the same Emma had so she went to her next class which she got with David. As she saw him sitting in the first row she thought about going back to last one though but he already saw her and so she sat down next to him.

"How was chemistry?" he started a little small talk.

"Boring...It seemed like Mary Margret thought it too because she daydreamed and afterwards Mrs. Mills wanted to talk to her. Seemed like they had an argument." Emma retold the last fifty minutes.

"They always have. She hates chemistry because of Cora. And today it´s really hard for her to see Cora." David explained.

"Why?" Emma asked snoopy.

"Her mother died today six years ago. And Cora isn´t really interested in that and wants Mary Margret feel even worse because she wants Regina to become the new mayor when the time´s right." David whispered.

"Okay now I´m completely lost." Emma admitted and David started to tell her the story.

"Mary Margret´s dad is the mayor. His wife, her mother, died six years ago. She was a good woman with only love and no hate in her heart. Two years later Cora and Regina moved into Storybrooke and their parents fell in love with each other."...

* * *

"Mary Margret! Look! We´ve got new neighbors." her dad meant when she was sitting by the table and doing her homework.

"Not interested." she meant exhausted and concentrated on the chemistry book. She was really bad in chemistry.

"Oh come on let´s go over and say hello." her dad tried to motivate her. With the hopeful thought that they would be nice she stood up and they went to the house next to them.

"Hello!" Leopold meant friendly and waved with his hand. Mary Margret just went behind him not smiling at all.

"Good morning." the new neighbor replied. It was a tall woman with brown hair and elegant clothing and her eyes had something that frightened Mary Margret.

"We saw the mover and thought we could come over and say hello. I´m Leopold Blanchard and this is my daughter Mary Margret." he said and pushed Mary Margret a little bit closer and she also said hello but didn´t really sound friendly.

"I also have a daughter." the woman explained and turned her head to the front door. "Regina! Come down and say hello to our neighbors!" then she turned around to father and daughter and reached out her hand. "My name is Cora Mills." Leopold shook her hand and blushed because he was thinking that she was really attractive.

"What´s up mother?" Regina asked when she came to the garden. She was also dressed in very formal clothes and her hair was perfect.

"These are our new neighbors. Leopold and his adorable daughter Mary Margret." Cora introduced them to Regina and she nodded before she also reached out her hand and Leopold shook it.

"Regina Mills."

A few weeks went by where Leopold and Cora often met each other while gardening or when they were at the supermarket. Finally he asked her out for a coffee and they started dating. One night when Cora came home from their date Regina waited for her in the living room.

"Mother?" she said while sitting in the dark.

"God kid. You scared me to death!" Cora meant frightened and put her hand on her heart.

"What´s going on with you and this – what was his name? Leopold?" her daughter asked with a suspicious undertone.

"He´s the mayor."

"So what?"

"When we gonna get married and you are gonna get his stepdaughter you can be the future mayor."

"I´m thirteen. I don´t want to be a mayor. I want to find true love and to be happy for the rest of my life."

"Don´t say something silly like that kid. You know love is weakness! You are going to be the mayor of Storybrooke. Just how we always imagined."

"I can´t remember I ever did."

"But I did. And as it looks like right now my plan gonna work out."

Like Cora meant it would be it was. She and Leopold got married and moved into his house. Regina and Mary Margret were both not really happy about this but they also didn´t want to like each other.

* * *

"Really?" Emma asked surprised. "These two are sisters?"

"Well, stepsisters but yeah. And Cora makes Mary Margret´s life to hell." David meant while drinking from his water. Emma gulped and looked around.

"God I never thought about it. And why do they hate each other? I mean what´s this secret they are always talking about?" Emma asked quietly that nobody heard her.

"I don´t know. She never told me.." David meant when the bell rang and the teacher came in and the lesson started.

* * *

After everyone met in the cafeteria for lunch they started to talk about the audition for the musical the next day. Belle came a little bit later because she helped in the library. She sat down exhausted and sighed loudly.

"Don´t you want to eat something? It´s taco-day!" Tinker asked when she noticed that Belle didn´t get a taco.

"No thanks. I´m going to eat with David." Belle giggled and stole a fry from David who tried to slap her hand but didn´t caught her.

"Hey!" he meant mad but smiling. Everybody laughed and talked a bit about this and that when Mary Margret pulled Regina closer to her.

"I´m going to the stables today for a little ride. You wanna come with me?" she asked whispering.

"I don´t want to go to the stables since you destroyed my life." Regina replied mad but also whispering and stood up from the table without saying something and the rest stopped their conversation and looked after her.

"I´m going to check if everything´s alright." Zelena meant and ran after her. Emma looked at David who also raised his eyebrows and looked at his girlfriend with asking eyes but she didn´t react.

* * *

"Regina! We have to get to your riding lessons!" Cora yelled upstairs looking at the clock because they were already late. Mary Margret stand by the door with her arms crossed over her chest and tipping with her toes on the floor. She was ready to go but her new stepsister had to make up her mind. When Regina came downstairs she looked at the floor and tried to hide her face from her mother. Leopold had already the keys of his car in his hand when Cora grabbed her daughter´s hand and turned her around.

"Regina! Are you wearing make up? You´re thirteen!" Cora meant shocked by her daughter´s face.

"Mother...everyone in school wears make up..." Regina tried to defend this.

"Only the older girls." Mary Margret said annoyed.

"Regina! Go wash your face and are you wearing a bra?" Cora asked still confused about Regina´s acting. "Go to your room and put it off and then remove your make up!" Cora offered and Regina stamped upstairs unwillingly. Mary Margret let herself fall against the wall sighing loudly and mad. A half hour later they arrived at the stables and ran to their horses which were already ready for riding. The owner´s son – Daniel – did it for the girls. Regina immediately blushed when she saw him and he had to smile to. Daniel was two years older than the stepsisters and had a secret crush on Regina. The girls got on their horses and started riding into the woods of Storybrooke with Daniel.

* * *

"David!" Mary Margret called her boyfriend when she saw him by his locker and ran to him.

"Hi." he meant and kissed her.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Mary Margret started and came a little bit closer. "Would you like to make come over to me and make tacos tonight?" she whispered flirty.

"Tacos? I think I had enough with the two I had for lunch today." David chuckled and held his stomach. Mary Margret rolled her eyes and came even closer that her mouth was next to his ear and he could feel her breath.

"I meant something different with `making tacos´..." she whispered and after some seconds David realized what she meant and opened his mouth.

"Y..you´re sure?" David stuttered and Mary Margret nodded. He pulled her closer that the people around couldn´t hear them. "You really want this? I mean..you´re still a...virgin.." he whispered but his inner voice screamed for happiness.

"I am sure. My dad and Cora are out for some mayor-dinner things and Regina will hopefully be at Zelena´s." Mary Margret explained smiling.

"But are you really ready?" David asked to make sure that she doesn´t do anything she doesn´t really want.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I think you waited long enough." she replied and put her hand on his cheek. A little smile hushed through his face and he kissed her.

"8 o´clock." she meant before she turned around and left. David smiled while he looked after his girlfriend till he finally realized what was going to happen that night. His eyes opened wide and he shut his locker and searched for Peter.

"Okay see you around." Wendy meant and kissed Peter before she went into her classroom. Peter smirked and turned around to go to his class when David came across.

"Peter!" he meant loud, grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room.

"Dude!" Peter meant. "You scared me!"

"Did...did you and..and Wendy...you know...did you have..." David stuttered nervous.

"You mean if we had sex yet?" Peter chuckled and David nodded. "Yeah we had. I thought you and Mary Margret also..."

"No. I mean I had. With my ex Kathryn. But Mary Margret is still a virgin and she...she wants to..do ..it tonight." David explained nervously. And Peter laughed.

"And that´s a problem because?"

"What if it hurts her? What if she doesn´t like it?"

"She will like it because she loves you. And if you ask her if it´s alright and if you pay attention to what she wants it will be easy cheesy." Peter comforted him. David nodded while looking on his shoes and biting on his lips. "But don´t forget about condoms!"

"Oh my god right! I would have totally forgot about this." David admitted putting his hand on his forehead. "Thanks god I got you." Peter smirked.

"Get her and then show her all your skills!" both boys laughed when suddenly the bell rang and they headed to their classes.

* * *

The now 15-year old Mary Margret sat in her room crying. Again it was because of her dead mother and Cora made jokes of her in front of the class today. It was clear that she hated her stepdaughter and would have done everything to get her out of Regina´s way. The two girls never had something in common. Regina was raised by a horrible mother who taught her to not show any weakness and that she should be cold as ice and wanted nothing than power over people for her. Mary Margret was raised by a wonderful, graceful woman who taught her the difference between right and false and showed her how to be like a lady but also let her enjoy her childhood. Regina wasn´t a nature lover and loved to sit at home but Mary Margret wanted to be free like a bird. But if they had one thing in common it was that they were unhappy to be stepsisters. So Mary Margret was alone in her room and needed to get out of that hell so she left the house without anyone noticing it. She went through Storybrooke when she got hungry but didn´t want to go home and Granny´s was also too far away. So she want into a little store and searched through the shelves with chocolate when she noticed that she hadn´t got any money with her. She knew it was false but at this moment her brain switched of so she let the chocolate bar slip in her bag and left the shop with a sweet goodbye. It gave her a kick and so everytime she felt sad she went to a store and stole something. One day she went to the store where she stole for the first time. She did it like always. She went through the shelves did like she hasn´t found something she liked and meanwhile she slipped something in her bag. When she wanted to leave the store the owner put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately felt that he caught her. She sat in a room in the back of the store and her father came. The store owner didn´t pull any consequences because it was the mayor´s daughter and Leopold paid the things she stole. Her punishment was that she was grounded for one month. One day she was really upset and mad because of Cora and wanted to go outside but she couldn´t because she was grounded. _I have to go..._ she thought _I can´t survive only one minute longer in this hell._ She opened the window and stepped through it onto the awning and jumped from it. Then she ran somewhere she hoped nobody could see her and she could cry. Mary Margret sat on a cut tree by a path. She was crying and sobbing when she heard two voice coming closer. Climbing up the tree seemed as the best idea so she did it and listened and watched the boy and girl coming with their bikes.

"I want to do a break." the girl said exhausted.

"We did a break 15 minutes ago." the boy answered annoyed.

"It wasn´t my idea to go this way." she defended herself.

"I thought that it is prettier than just biking through town." the boy answered and watched the girl sitting down on the cut tree.

"Just admit that you don´t know the way." she said while wiping away the sweat pearls.

"I know the way. I going there the look if there´s a sign or something." he meant and put a little bag next to her. "Please be careful." he meant and gave her a kiss before he left. Mary Margret thought that there has to be something valuable in it and her need for stealing was bigger than ever before. So she climbed down the tree and sneaked behind the girl who checked herself in the mirror. She grabbed the bag and the blond girl started screaming as she noticed Mary Margret in her pocket mirror. The boy immediately ran back to his girlfriend and saw Mary Margret jumping on her bike and driving away. Without thinking he did the same and drove after her. He tried to catch her but she was fast. At some point he could catch her and throw himself on her and they landed in the grass. She turned his face to him.

"You´re a girl."

"You thought only because I have short hair I´m a boy."

"Give me back my bag! Or would you like me to hurt you?"

"You would hurt a girl?"

"Not if you give me back my bag!" the boy, who laid on top of her, said. She reached out her hand and found a stone.

"Never!" she whispered and hit it against his face. The seconds he had to realize that he was hit by her she jumped back on the bike and dove away. The boy stood up and saw her driving away.

"I will always find you!" he yelled after her and had to smile because of this beautiful tough girl.

* * *

After school David immediately went to the drug store to buy condoms. He searched through the tiny boxes in the shelves and thought about which size and what kind of he should buy when he heard a familiar voice greeting him. He turned around shocked when he saw Emma standing there trying to cover her smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and switched gaze between her friend and the condoms.

"I..I...in fact..I wanted to the...toothbrushes...yeah toothbrushes.." David lied stuttering. Emma nodded and smiled because David looked really nervous and helpless. Although she was still a virgin she wanted to help him and stepped in front of the shelves.

"So it´s your first time?" she asked while looking through the different brands.

"Well, hers..I..I already had mine." David meant still biting on his lip nervously.

"And why can´t you just take the one you used then? And more important with whom?" Emma asked snoopy while comparing the prizes.

"Well, it´s already 3 years ago..." he meant but got interrupted by Emma´s shocked face. "I was 14. My...you know with 17 it´s different than with-"

"Okay I understand. And with whom?" she wanted to know.

"My ex girlfriend. Kathryn Nolan. We were together for two years but we fought a lot and then by accident I met Mary Margret and fell in love since the very first second."

"Really? Tell me the story!" Emma begged and David started retelling the story of her robbery and how they met later and then went out for a hot chocolate at Granny´s. He told her that as soon as she saw her the very first time he knew he wanted to be her prince Charming.

"Prince Charming?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh yeah Mary Margret is obsessed with snow white. She thinks her life is really similar to her´s and she had a thing on her since she was a child." David laughed.

"And what was with your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Well, I wanted to break up with her and luckily she went to Boston to another school only a few days later. She planned this without telling me so it would have been over for sure. And then I asked Mary Margret and she said yes."

"That´s the sweetest love story by far." Emma admitted. "Okay I don´t know about the size but I think these will do a great job." she meant and pointed on a box. David nodded thankfully and Emma left smiling. "Have fun!" she called before disappearing in another floor. David took them and went to the cash desk where he paid them and went home to get ready. Meanwhile Emma looked for some beauty products. She searched for a new eyeliner when she saw August.

"August!" she called him and as soon as he noticed her he went to her and they hugged. "hat are you doing here?"

"Um..buying things.." he meant and smiled.

"Eyeliner?" Emma asked and pointed on the three different kinds of eyeliner in his hand.

"Well, Gold sent me to buy supplies for the school musical. I guess I could use help because I don´t know what the best products are." August admitted and Emma tried to cover her smile she had because of the clearly overstrained man.

"Well, this one is really accurate but this one is better if you want to smudge it. I don´t know for whom he needs eyeliner so I would buy both and if you don´t one of it I´ll take it." she helped him and he smirked.

"You´re so beautiful! You don´t need that make up." he complimented her and Emma immediately blushed.

"You´re only saying this because you haven´t seen me at night without make up and the whole styling." she tried to make herself down.

"I saw you as a baby...and by the way..you call that styling?" he joked and she laughed. Emma took his shop list and searched for the things he needed with August following her.

"How´s it going with your dad?" she asked.

"Good...good..we talked a lot yesterday and wanted to go to Granny´s this afternoon. Well, after I finished my shopping trip for Gold." he chuckled and Emma did too.

"If you want to I can bring him the supplies. I don´t have something important to do and I know that he still has classes now." Emma offered and August nodded.

"That would be great!" August replied while they went to the cash desk. After they paid everything they left the store and hugged again before going in different directions. August to Granny´s and Emma back to school. As soon as she reached it she met Belle who just came out of the building.

"Belle!" she said loud and the girl with a lot of books in her hand turned her head towards Emma who ran to her. "Could you bring this to Mr. Gold?"

"Why? What is that?" she asked confused and took the shopping bag.

"There are supplies for the school musical. I thought maybe you want to bring it to your crush.." Emma giggled. Belle also had to smile and nodded.

"Fine. I will bring it to him."

"Thank you." Emma smiled and hugged her before she left and Belle entered the school again.

* * *

"Regina! Mary Margret! We´re leaving!" Leopold shouted upstairs. The girls came down and Mary Margret kissed her dad on the cheek while Regina went to her mother who immediately started to straighten her daughter´s clothes.

"What are you wearing daughter." Cora asked while eyeballing the sweatpants and normal shirt Regina was wearing.

"It´s just at home mother." she replied quietly and Cora sighed rolling her eyes. The couple left and Mary Margret called after them that they should have fun before going upstairs watching Regina going to the kitchen.

"Aren´t you leaving?" she asked nervous.

"Why should I?" Regina replied with an answer.

"I thought maybe you and Zelena want to prepare for the auditions tomorrow.." Mary Margret tried to get her out.

"No we didn´t plan to do something like that." her stepsister answered and continued her way to the kitchen.

"But could you please go? I mean if you don´t mind." she asked even more nervous than before.

"Why?" Regina asked confused.

"Because David´s coming over."

"So what? He already slept here like for a million times."

"He but tonight´s not going to be like before...I mean were not going to just slee-"

"Stop it! God it´s disgusting enough to see you two kissing. And now I have these bad, bad images in my head. Arrgh...okay I´m going to ask her."

"Thanks." Mary Margret said quickly and ran upstairs to get in the shower. She shaved every part of her body now even more accurate than ever before. After an hour in the shower she left the bathroom and went to her room to put on some clothes when she saw Regina sitting on her bed and scaring her to death.

"Regina! Wait! Why are you still here?" Mary Margret asked worried that she wouldn´t leave.

"I´m leaving in a few minutes don´t worry. But I thought that, given the clothes you´re wearing, you don´t have sexy underwear. But I do." Regina meant and hold out a red bra and thong. Mary Margret blinked a few times to make sure she´s just dreaming it but she didn´t.

"I´m not going to wear these. Besides you have bigger boobs than I." she explained but Regina stood up and put it into her hand.

"That´s only because I´m 17 and you´re 16. and because of the gens. And by the way that is the smallest I have. It will suit you perfect. Go on! Try it on."

"No!"

"I´m not leaving without being sure that you wear something hot." Mary Margret rolled her eyes and nodded so Regina went outside and closed the door. After a few minutes she stepped in again and raised her eyebrows. Her stepsister looked stunning and the blood red color cajoled her green eyes.

"Oh I forgot something." Regina meant and ran to her room returning only seconds later. "Here!" she meant handing out a lipstick in the same color. "With that you got hair as brown as ebony, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. Just like your idol-"

"Snow white. This is great." Mary Margret meant watching herself in the mirror. Then she turned around and looked in Regina´s face. She saw something she hadn´t seen for a very long time – a smile.

"Have fun!" she meant and left the room and only minutes later the house. Mary Margret make upped her mind and put on a cashmere bathrobe from Cora. _She won´t notice I used it..._ she thought and lightened some candles. Twenty minutes later David found himself standing in front of her door and ringing. Mary Margret opened the door and her boyfriend gasped when he saw the beautiful girl standing in front of him only in the cream colored bathrobe and he could see something red shimmering through it. He could already feel how the blood was pumped to one place and kissed her passionate. They went to her room and and laid down on the bed still kissing. Mary Margret stroke through David´s fluffy hair and he put his body on top of her stroking the side of her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathless when he pulled away his head.

"I am. I love you." she nodded smiling and kissed him again.

"Really? I don´t want you to regret something." he explained but she kissed him again before answering, "I won´t regret this!"

Suddenly everything was going really fast and they were lying naked in bed. David put one of the condoms out of the box and showed her how to put it on. Then he kissed her and after asking again if she was really sure and Mary Margret agreeing again he entered her and everything suddenly blurred in their sight.


	4. Regina s story

**Regina´s story:**

"Look! A bird´s nest." Daniel whispered and pointed on a tree. Mary Margret looked at it and smiled.

"A blue bird!" she described and Daniel smiled.

"You´re good." he said when he smiled at her. Regina, who couldn´t stop looking at the stable boy to see this bird was disappointed that he smiled at her stepsister and not at her.

"It will rain soon. We should start the ride back..." Daniel meant getting up on his horse Dominique, a white one with a white forelock and muscular body. Mary Margret also got on her black horse Iphignia and Regina on her auburn colored horse Rocinate. They rode back to the stable and only moments later it started raining.

"That was nearly too late." Regina giggled while opening the cinch.

"Yeah it was." Daniel chuckled and Regina blushed. Of course Mary Margret noticed the crush her stepsister had on the stable boy.

"Regina!" the girl heard her mother screaming from the car. _No please...I want to have a few more minutes with Daniel..._ she thought but Mary Margret already packed her stuff so Regina did it too unwillingly.

"Okay girls...Will I see you tomorrow?" Daniel asked after he brought the horses in their boxes and swiped away the dirt on his hands in his riding pants. Cora came to Regina and Mary Margret and immediately wrinkled her nose.

"I don´t know how you can take this awful smell." she said disgusted and chase a fly away.

"I think it smells wonderful like the nature and freedom and peace." Mary Margret explained coming closer to her stepmother who ignored her.

"Regina! I´ve got an appointment hurry up!" Cora shouted and disturbed her daughter from making eyes on Daniel.

"I´m coming mother!" she answered loud and saw Daniel off by nodding and smiling before she ran to her mother´s car. Regina still had to smile and couldn´t stop thinking about the cute stable boy.

* * *

"Good morning!" Mary Margret shouted happily to her group when she stepped out of Davids car who drove her to school. They went holding each other hand to Emma, Belle, Peter and Wendy who stood in front of the school building and greeted everyone.

"Mary Margret...you look kinda different today..." Belle noticed and Emma giggled and so did Peter.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Mary Margret lied. Of course she knew that you can look different when you had your first time.

"Belle´s right...are you using another make up. You´re glowing!" Wendy complimented her and Peter and Emma had to hide their smile even more.

"I think it´s not the make up." Emma joked and looked at David winking. But he just softly shook his head to show her to stop and that´s what she did.

"Guys!" Zelena exclaimed when she and Regina left Regina´s car and joined the group. "Mary Margret...how was it yesterday...did it hurt?" she asked and got a soft slap on her upper arm from Regina.

"I...don´t know what you mean..." Mary Margret lied and tried to hide that she and David had sex last night but Wendy now understood why she looked different and smiled.

"That´s nothing you should be embarrassed about." she comforted her friend who obviously didn´t feel comfortable with the situation.

"Have I missed something. What´s going on?" Belle asked clueless.

"Can we please just change the topic? Please?" Mary Margret begged helpless and David put his arm around her before the two couples went into the building.

"What´s going on? What happened?" Belle asked still confused.

"You´re so innocent." Zelena joked and Regina laughed before they followed their group.

"I´m...Emma please...Why does everybody but me know?" she asked her friend who still stood by her right side.

"Mary Margret should tell you. But more important: How was it going yesterday with Gold? Did you two finally make out?" Emma replied while the two girls also followed the group.

"No unfortunately not. We talked about the musical and about which role I could play. He said I would be the perfect Belle from `Beauty and the Beast´and he said that has nothing to do with my name...he said it is because I´m beautiful." Belle smiled and blushed when she retold what happened when she brought the make up supplies to her teacher.

"Oh my god Belle that´s so cute!" Emma meant and hugged her before heading to class.

* * *

"Okay my princess, daddy and Cora are going to this dinner and we will get home late so don´t wait for us – and don´t forget to do your homework!" Leopold said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I won´t I promise!" Mary Margret replied smiling.

"Regina!" Cora called her daughter to her side.

"Yes mother?" she asked when she got there.

"Don´t forget to practice chemistry and go to bed soon!" she ordered and Regina nodded.

"Sure mother!" she replied and Cora and Leopold left. Cora glanced in the mirror and caught Mary Margret´s gaze. Cora´s eyes had something that let her stepdaughter get goosebumps and a huge fear of moving. After they finally left Mary Margret sat down by her homework and Regina tried to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margret asked when she noticed it.

"That´s none of your business." Regina replied mad.

"Regina you´re 16...you can´t just leave the house alone and not telling anybody where you´re going. Cora wouldn´t be amused about this." Mary Margret explained and earned furious eyes from her stepsister. For a second she looked like Cora.

"Fine!" Regina meant and ran upstairs where she slammed her door loud. Mary Margret knew that she was now hated by her but that didn´t bother her because she was just thinking about the cute guy she met today. Regina sat down on her bed typing a message and hoping the person she sent it to would reply soon – and he did. She took her bag and opened the window quietly before climbing out and running away from the house. After a few houses the girl opened a car´s door and sat into on the passenger´s seat.

"Hey!" she smiled and leaned over to kiss the person on the driver´s seat.

"Hi.." he said and replied the kiss. "Want to drive somewhere where no one can see us?"

"I would drive to the end of the world with you, Daniel!"

* * *

"Hey guys! Excited for the auditions today?" Ruby asked when she joined the group at the lunch table.

"Hey Ruby where have you been this morning?" Emma wanted to know.

"I was with Tinker at the doctor´s practice. She got angina so she can´t audition for the musical." Ruby explained and everybody nodded.

"Yeah she should get rest. What would you guys like to play?" Emma meant and looked through the round.

"Red Riding Hood of course! I love the color red!" Ruby chuckled and played with a red wisp of her hair.

"I think I could be a good Rumplestiltskin. What do you guys think?" Peter asked and Wendy laughed.

"I think you´re too sexy for something ugly like that!" she smiled and Peter kissed her.

"You can compliment me while destroying my biggest dream!" he whispered giggling.

"I would like to play the wicked witch of the west – because of the same reason Ruby does: I LOVE green!" Zelena explained and pointed on the big green necklace she wore again.

"I want to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Belle meant shyly.

"Because your name is Belle?" Regina joked and Belle looked down at her high heels. She didn´t want to admit that Gold told her she would be a good Belle.

"We are going to audition for prince Charming and Snow White! I always looked up to her!" Mary Margret said while holding Davids hand and laying her head on his shoulder. "And you?" she asked looking at Regina.

"I don´t know yet." she replied dryly and looked at Emma who understood that that means to tell her dream role.

"I thought about playing the...savior...I think I can be a good one..." she replied. _Well, at least Neal thinks I can be a good one..._ she thought.

"You´re right! You would be a great savior!" Ruby comforted Emma.

* * *

"Regina? Stop!" Daniel stopped her after some kisses.

"What? You don´t want to?" Regina asked worried.

"No no no! I want to but...shouldn´t it be time to tell your mother?" he wanted to know.

"No! I´mean yes but I can´t." she stuttered.

"Why? We´re dating for four months now." Daniel meant and Regina looked down at her shoes.

"I know...but I can´t tell her...she doesn´t believe in true love and she wants me to get the mayor and to marry a rich man and not a..." Regina explained but stopped because she noticed how rude it sounded.

"A stable boy...I understand." Daniel said sad and leaned back into the driver´s seat.

"But I´m not like her! I don´t want to do this all...I want to find true love and to live happily ever after with him...and I think I found it." Regina smiled and looked at her love.

"You do?" he asked smirking and Regina leaned over to kiss him and stopped only inches in front of his lips.

"Yes...I do." she whispered before kissing him passionate. Daniel grabbed her waist and pulled her on his thigh. He pushed the driver seat backwards to make place. Her right hand on his cheek while the left went down his chest to his pants.

"Regina...are you sure?" he asked turned on.

"I am...I want to spent the rest of my life with you!" she replied and continued to open the pants. Then she stopped kissing him and looked him in the lovely eyes for a second before button up her blouse. His eyes went down her chest and enjoyed the look of her boobs. He smiled and kissed her passionate while pulling up her skirt.

"Wait...what about...prevention?" she moaned.

"Glove locker." he explained and without thinking he had condoms in his car Regina took them out and opened one. He put the condom on his penis and asked again if she´s sure.

"Daniel...I am." she smiled.

"But don´t you want to spend a night in a hotel or something better than my car? I can look at the money in my saving box. Maybe I can afford a night if-" he explained but his girlfriend cut him of with holding her on his mouth.

"I don´t need a hotel...Everything´s perfect as long as I´m with you." she smiled and kissed him. He pulled her closer and counted down from three.

"three.." he said in the breaks of the kisses. "two...one..." and then he entered her. Softly moving his pelvis he tried to make it more comfortable for Regina who was a virgin and felt a pain.

"Should I stop?" he asked worried.

"No! Please! Go forward!" she ordered and slowly began to enjoy it too.

* * *

"Have you warmed up your voice?" Mary Margret asked the group when they stood outside of the class room where the auditions were. Everyone nodded and the girls checked their hair and make up in a little pocket mirror while the boys pulled their clothes straight.

"Sorry I´m late! The library you know..." Belle called when she ran towards the group.

"I think you don´t need to audition...Gold will let you be every role you want to be..." Ruby joked and earned a mad look from her friend.

"David Nolan?" August who helped Gold called and the boy turned to his group.

"Wish me good luck!" he said and kissed Mary Margret before disappearing in the room.

"Hello deary! Please introduce yourself, tell us the role you want to play, sing a song and then we want to see some facial expressions!" Gold explained and David nodded.

"Hey I´m David Nolan! I´m 17. I would like to play the role of Prince Charming"

"Zelena West I´m 17 but nearly 18. I would love to be the wicked witch of the west."

"Peter Pan I´m 16. I think I could make a good Rumplestiltskin."

"My name´s Emma Swan I am 16 years old. I´m auditioning for the role of the savior."

"Hey Ruby Red. I´m 16. I want to portray Red Riding Hood."

"Good afternoon! My name is Belle French and I am 16 years old. I am here to audition for the role of Belle from the Beauty and the Beast."

"I´m called Mary Margret Blanchard and I´m 16 years old. I really want to play Snow White."

"My name´s Regina Mills, I´m 17 and I want to play Snow White."

The group waited outside of the door till everybody finished and when the last one – Regina – left the room they immediately wanted to know how it was going.

"Everything´s fine. They liked me and told me I have a good chance to get that part." she explained not telling that she also auditioned for Mary Margret´s dream role.

"And which one? You didn´t tell us yet!" David asked but Regina kept silent.

"You will find out early enough." she smiled wicked and left the group with Zelena. _Weird.._ Mary Margret thought but the conversation in this group stopped her from thinking more about it.

"Okay guys I need to go...Eileen is surely waiting for me outside!" Emma explained and hugged everyone for goodbye before running out of the school. She looked around to find her foster mother´s car but didn´t see it. When she texted her where she had been she got the reply that Eileen was stuck up in work and that Emma had to go home alone. Disappointed she went the way they normally drove with the car home when suddenly a car behind her hooted. She turned around to see a yellow bug driving slowly towards her. As it reached her the driver opened the window and she could see that Neal Cassidy was driving.

"Wanna hop in? I can drive you home!" he offered but Emma shook her head though her inner voice scream of happiness. "Come on...I don´t bite!" he joked and Emma chuckled.

"Okay!" she smiled and sat into the car before Neal started driving again and immediately started talking.

"Did you audition for something today?" he asked and Emma nodded.

"The savior..." she replied shyly and he started smiling.

"Really? I auditioned for the part of Captain Hook. That means if we both get the part we portray a couple." he chuckled and Emma blushed into a deep red.

"But I don´t think Gold will take me for the part...Another prettier girls who can act better will get it for sure." she admitted and looked down at her shoes.

"Are you kidding? I haven´t ever seen a prettier girl than you Emma." Neal complimented her and she blushed again trying to not smile like a geek. "Maybe we could meet at Granny´s once...tomorrow after school?" he asked the still overwhelmed girl on the passenger seat. "Only if you want of course."

"Yes!" she said quickly like out of a shotgun. "I would lov- like to. 4 pm?"

"Fine. Oh and we sadly already arrived...so see you tomorrow?" he meant and pointed on the house Emma lived.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow!" Emma replied while opening the car´s door.

"Bye!" he said before she shut the door close.

"Bye.."she murmured when she watched the car driving away her blush slowly going away.

* * *

"Thank you for driving me home but you have to stop here...I don´t want anybody to see us." Regina meant and looked out of the window. It was really dark outside and she couldn´t see a light in her house.

"Whatever you want your majesty." Daniel smiled and Regina looked at him while he parked the car.

"Your majesty hm? I like it!" she smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

"Should I go with you to your house or-"

"No! Please! I love you but my mother..." Regina cut her boyfriend off. He just nodded repeating that he´s just a stable boy and not good enough for her.

"You are everything I ever wanted...just not everything my mother wanted for me...please understand." Regina tried to comfort him.

"I do...have a good night and sweet dreams." Daniel smiled and so did she.

"I will...because they will be about tonight and you!" she flirted and kissed him.

"Bye." he whispered after the passionate kiss and she replied it with a smile before leaving and going to her house, turning around and waving Daniel goodbye before she climbed it up again and entered her room through her window. She still had the giant smile on her face when she went through her room to her closet when suddenly the light went on and scared her to death.

"Where were you?" someone asked and Regina could recognize the female by her voice with her eyes closed because it was so bright.

"What are you doing in my room Mary Margret?!" she asked quiet but mad.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

"Fine! You were so angry that I wanted to look after you but didn´t find you. I knew you left for whatever you wanted to do so I stayed here to wait for you." Mary Margret explained.

"Are our parents already back?" Regina replied to her stepsister´s explanation.

"Yes they are...I told them that you´re already sleeping so they don´t notice your absence." she explained. "But what were you doing exactly?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Regina asked looking forward to tell her the truth because she knew it wouldn´t bother Daniel and she also wanted someone to talk about it.

"Of course I can!" Mary Margret smiled and sat down on Regina´s bed and so did she.

"I have a boyfriend...it´s Daniel." she admitted and her stepsister´s eyes opened wide.

"Really?" You have to tell your mother!" she said happily but Regina just shook her head.

"No! Didn´t you listen? It´s Daniel! The stable boy? My mother would never allow me to see him!" Regina worried. "And you...please don´t tell her okay? I´m really afraid of losing him."

"I won´t." Mary Margret swore. "I promise!"

* * *

Regina and Mary Margret came home exhausted from school and Regina also because Mary Margret talked about the musical and that Snow White would be her dream role the whole way.

"Good afternoon girls!" Leopold welcomed them and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello daddy." she replied while Regina went to the kitchen where she took an apple and ate it.

"I´m in the office if you need me...Cora made apple pie from the apple tree in the garden if you two want to." Leopold said and pointed to the kitchen while going towards his office.

"Urgh...I hate apples.." Mary Margret meant disgusted and watched Regina taking a piece.

"Stop!" Cora shouted with a undertone that frightened Mary Margret and Regina. "Don´t eat that pie...it won´t make any good for you. How often did I tell you not to eat so much baked goods?" she asked while coming closer to her daughter who couldn´t even make one bite. "Besides that you need to fresh up your make up and hair and put something prettier on...we will get guests."

"Guests? Who?" Mary Margret asked when she came into the kitchen.

"That´s not important for you...more important is that you get out of the house and Regina looks good." Cora answered not even looking at her stepdaughter.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked shocked about the words coming out of her stepmother´s mouth though there never ever was a nice word to hear from her.

"I´m sure your prince Charming don´t mind if you´re going to visit him for a few hours." Cora meant still looking at Regina who also was shocked and wondered who could be so important. Mary Margret rolled her eyes and left the kitchen to tell her dad that she´s leaving and went to David while Regina waited for an explanation.

"Hurry up! They will be here in a half hour." Cora smiled evil clapping her hands.

"Who?" Regina wanted to know.

"Mister Dawson and his son Jake...you maybe know him from school his really talented. He´s interested into a future with you." her mother finally explained.

"You mean like a relationship? Hell no! I won´t appear to this meeting!" Regina said loud.

"Oh you will because you won´t be with someone I don´t agree. You know what last time happened!" Cora threatened her still with the evil smile. Regina wanted to yell at her. To curse her, to wish her all the bad things in life. She hated her mother for what she did and how she treated her her whole damn life. But Regina knew it wouldn´t help if she does this now in fact it would make things only worse so she only said, "Yes, mother." and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Regina! Come down we´ve got guests!" Cora called her daughter upstairs. _Guests?_ Regina thought while looking up from her phone that constantly rang because Daniel sent her sweet texts.

 **Have to text u l8er. Have guests. Love u, R.**

 _K! See u l8er. Love u more, D._

After Daniel´s reply she stood up from her bed and left her room trying to recognize the voices downstairs in the dining room.

"Regina say hello to mister Clark and his son Gary." Cora greeted her daughter when she went entered the dining hall and looked around. "Straighten your dress!" she whispered harsh and so did her dutiful daughter before coming closer to the table and shaking her guest´s hands.

"I never heard that you and my mother were friends." she meant while sitting down but it sounded more like a question.

"Well we weren´t. We met two days ago. She told me she had a daughter at the age of my son and we both were looking for a partner for our kids so we arranged this meeting." the boy´s dad explained and Regina switched gaze between the three.

"Partner? You mean like in a relationship?" she asked worried to already know the answer.

"Exactly." Cora smiled but looked at Regina with these eyes that tell you to sit straight stop asking and behave like a queen.

"Why don´t we let the two of them alone so they can get to know each other better?" mister Clark asked and Cora nodded.

"What a good idea!" she answered and they stood up and left the room.

"You are really beautiful." Gary meant shyly.

"You don´t have to do this. I´m not interested." Regina cut him off.

"Oh but I am. I mean my father is and obviously your mother too. And I want to get rid of theses meetings and I think you´re sick of it too. So why don´t we say `okay that´s it we´re in a relationship and they will leave us alone forever." Gary offered and Regina thought about it for a second.

"No! I can´t." she disclaimed and stood up. "Thank you for being here." she said quickly and hold out her hand. Gary also stood up and shook her hand thanking for the tea and the apple pie and telling her to think about it before leaving with his father. Mary Margret, who of course wasn´t invited but noticed the guests and the reason why they were here. She listened to Regina and Cora argue because of that meeting and heard that Cora said that Regina should agree with this arrangement or terrible things would happen. Regina ran upstairs crying and shut the door to her room close and threw herself on the bed hiding her face in a pillow.

* * *

"So Regina right? I heard you go horse riding?" mister Dawson asked while sipping from his tea.

"Not anymore..." she replied trying to look interested because she felt her mother´s gaze in her neck.

"May I ask why?" he continued.

"I...my mother decided that I should concentrate on...other things." she answered hiding the tears which wanted to come out of her eyes.

"Well, we have a stable with a few horses on our courtyard. Of course you can ride whenever you want when this arrangement is done." the man explained smiling.

"I´ll think about it." she said quickly and looked at her mother who got this terrifying gaze on her. "If you excuse me now...I need to do some school stuff." Regina meant standing up and holding out her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you." after shaking the guest´s hands she went upstairs to her room where she texted Zelena to come over.

 _I don´t know...your mother hates me and I just don´t know why!_

 **Come on Zelena...I can´t leave r n...**

 _K I´m coming. But make sure I don´t have to talk much with your mother...I don´t know what her problem with me is._

 **Thank you :***

"Great you could make it!" Regina sighed when she and her best friend entered the room.

"What happened? I mean it´s only an hour ago we saw each other.." Zelena noted sitting down on her friend´s bed.

"My mother happened...but let´s talk about something else." she replied sitting down next to her.

"Like the school musical? You didn´t tell for which part you auditioned." Zelena meant and looked at Regina who looked down at her shoes.

"Snow White..." she confessed.

"You want to play Snow White?" Zelena asked shocked.

"No I don´t want to play her." her friend admitted.

"But why did you audition for her?"

"Because Mary Margret wants to have this part so bad. And I want to take something away from her like she did with me."

"Wait I don´t understand.."

"You remember the story with Daniel?"

* * *

It was one minute before eleven pm when Regina laid in her bed watching the second hand ticking. As soon as it was eleven she stood up and opened the window. She climbed outside like she did every night and took her bike which stood beneath her window. A light was burning in the living room but Regina sneaked away and drove to the stables. Meanwhile Cora sat in the living room knitting and thinking about how she could find out what made her daughter so stubborn the last few weeks when Mary Margret came by.

"Is everything alright?" she asked though she wasn´t interested.

"Well, I´m a little worried." Cora answered and Mary Margret stopped walking because of the shock that her stepmother answered.

"Why?" she asked coming closer and sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"Perhaps you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?"

 **"** What do you mean?"

 **"** A mother knows her daughter, Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her and I-I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy."

 **"** You'd do anything?"

 **"** Ah, of course, dear. You know, I talked to Leopold about your mother, he told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard."

"It was."

 **"** Hearing him I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her, how I feel. That no matter what, _all_ I want is her happiness."

 **"** Then stop searching for a boyfriend for her!" Mary Margret said and stood up.

"I'm sorry?" Cora asked surprised

 **"** She doesn't want a stranger to become her love. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell. But she'll _lose_ you. She _can't_ lose her mother. No one should."

 **"** Oh. Sweet Mary Margret, it's all right. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me."

* * *

Finally Regina reached the stable where Daniel filled up every horses watering place.

"Daniel!" Regina shouted when she opened the door.

"Regina? What are you doing here? Did you came here on your own?" he asked worried.

"That doesn´t matter! We need to go now!" she hurried him and pulled him towards the door.

"What do you mean with `we need to go`?" Daniel wanted to know.

"My mother...she wants me to have another boyfriend...she wants to arrange something...but...but I don´t want to I want you...But she will never understand this so we need to run away!" she explained pulling him outside.

"Regi- Regina! Keep calm! Why are you hurrying?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I´m just afraid of losing the love of my life! And when she finds out then it´s too-"

"Then it´s too what?" Cora cut her daughter off when she suddenly stood in front of them.

"...late..." Regina whispered with her eyes opened wide.

 _What happened while Regina was driving to the stable:_

 _"Oh. Sweet Mary Margret, it's all right. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me."_

 _"Okay...but don´t tell Regina you know it from me!" Mary Margret wanted her stepmother to promise._

 _"Of course not!" she smiled friendly._

 _"She´s in love with...with...with Daniel!"_

 _"The stable boy?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"That´s great! He´s a really nice guy."_

 _"You´re not against their relationship?"_

 _"Why should I. If she´s happy I´m happy."_

 _"That´s good because she´s so afraid of you hating him that I´m scared she would have left the town with him."_

 _"No...I would never let her leave the town. It´s really late no honey...you should go to bed now."_

 _"But it´s summer break."_

 _"Yeah but we are going to have a busy day tomorrow. You should get some rest."_

 _"Okay good night!"_

 _"Good night!" and with these words Cora watched her naive stepdaughter walking to her room and the woman´s friendly smile turned into an evil smirk. She stood up and went to the cellar where she had some supplies for her classes. The cupboard where some chemicals stood was dusty and cobwebbed. Cora searched threw the different bottles till she found a black one with a skull on it. She opened the bottle and turned it around so the hidden key could fall into her hand. With this key she went to a wall cupboard and opened the doors and you could see more chemicals. She put the aside and put up a little piece of the backward from the cupboard where she opened a door in the wall with the key she took before. When the door was opened she took out a little box which looked like directly out of a storybook and with a little bottle in it. The green liquid in this bottle shimmered and was viscous like honey. She took it and smirked evil again when she went up to the kitchen but took a injection and needle right before leaving the scary cellar. Cora took a deep red apple she corped today and injected the green liquid into it._

 _"He will see what happens when he takes away my daughter. I have bigger plans for her than a marriage with a stable boy." she whispered mad and angst inducing._

"You won´t stop us mother! I don´t want to live here without him!" Regina said loud and mad while standing protecting in front of Daniel.

"Oh I don´t want you to tear apart. In fact I wanted to ask you if you to want to make a short trip together because you seem ready to go." Cora smiled friendly again.

"You do?" her daughter asked not really trusting to her mother´s words.

"Of course I do." she lied and came closer what made Regina even more protective. "Can I talk to Daniel alone?"

"Never!" Regina meant louder but Daniel stopped her and pushed her aside softly.

"Regina...didn´t you listen? She´s letting us being happy together." Daniel hoped and with his smile he could convince Regina to let them talk but was only a few steps away.

"Daniel...I hope you really love my Regina and that you two will be happy. You know I was a miller´s daughter too and my father never believed that I was going to reach something in my life and look where I am now! I think you two can make it and I brought some apples as a lunch package for you. Try one...they are delicious!" Cora meant and gave him the apple which skin had the darkest red.

"It really does look good." he meant and with these words he took it and bit in it. Too late Regina noticed the evil smirk her mother had and saw her love falling down to the ground shaking and spitting blood.

"Daniel!" she shouted and ran to him. "Daniel no! Stay alive! Come on don´t give up! I need you in my life I can´t live without you!" she cried

"I...lo..love you Regi-" he stuttered huskily before his muscles relaxed and his widened eyes stared into the emptiness.

"What did you do!" she yelled crying when she looked up to her mother.

"I saved you from a big mistake!" she explained sure that what she did was right.

"You destroyed my life! I loved him!" she cried uncontrollable.

"I have plans for you Regina! And he wasn´t part of them so he had to die! Now stand up, straighten your clothes and hold your head like a future queen does!"

"Screw you!" she cursed sitting on the floor holding her dead boyfriend´s hand. "I´m not a princess and you´re not a queen! You´re a cold hearted snake!" she meant standing up and pulling her phone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked unimpressed by her daughter´s words.

"I´m calling the police. They should arrest you!" Regina explained still crying and furious.

"They won´t arrest me because first of all I´m the mayor´s wife and second the can not be detected after twenty minutes. It causes a brain bleed and they will think he fell down and bumped his head against something. And of course because you don´t want to lose your loving and carrying mother." Cora explained. "Now let us go home! Tomorrow will be a hard day."

* * *

"Good morning Belle!" Mary Margret greeted her friend the next morning in school.

"Hey Mary Margret." she replied smiling.

"Your hair is very beautiful today!" she complimented the short girl.

"Thank you! It´my new conditioner...it´s-" Belle answered but stopped when she noticed Mary Margret´s weird smile. "What do you want from me?"

"Can you please ask Gold if I´m his first choice for Snow White?"

"What? No! I´m not going to be your marionette!"

"Please!"

"Mary Margre-"

"Please..."

"Okay I´ll try my best. I fortunately have him now in business administration."

"Thank you!"

After an hour they met again:

"And?" Mary Margret asked snoopy.

"You won´t believe what he told me!" Belle whispered so Mary Margret had to come closer. "Someone else also auditioned for the part of Snow White!"

"What? Who?"

"You stupid ass bitch!" Mary Margret yelled when she ran after her stepsister.

"What?! What´s wrong with you girl?!" she asked shocked when she realized that it was Mary Margret who just pushed her against the lockers. Zelena, who stood next to her best friend was also totally overstrained.

"You knew exactly Snow White was my dream part! And now you took it! And Gold likes you even more than me!"

"That´s not my fault when I´m the better actress!"

"Trust me he only likes you more because you´re the principals daughter! How could you dare to take this away from me?"

"How could you dare to take away the love of my life?" Regina yelled at her younger stepsister ignoring the people´s gaze around them.

"Regina...how often do I have to tell you that I never knew something like that would happen! I was 15 I didn´t know better!" Mary Margret defended herself.

"You shouldn´t tell people what you love and never wanna lose because then they take it away from you. That´s what I learned and now it was your turn to learn this lesson!" Regina whispered harsh before leaving Mary Margret behind and going with Zelena towards the cafeteria.

"What did happen exactly?" Zelena asked shocked while going.

"I don´t want to talk about it!" Regina meant with a straight back and her head up – like a queen.

* * *

The day after Daniel´s death Regina laid in her bed with the curtains closed and staring at the ceiling in the dark. A soft knock at the door disturbed her grief.

"May I come in?" she heard her stepsister´s voice outside. Regina didn´t reply so she stepped in and looked at her. "Regina? What´s wrong? I never saw you so long in bed before...Don´t you want to go riding with Daniel?" Regina couldn´t help but had to chuckle for two seconds.

"Well, I will never ride again with him because he´s gone."

"What? What do you mean with gone?"

"Not here...because someone couldn´t keep a secret."

"I don´t understand. Did you break up?"

"No...my mother did this...she knew I had a secret relationship with him. I´m wondering who told her because I told only one person my secret." Regina meant looking at Mary Margret who now understood.

"Regina...I´m so sorry...I didn´t expect her to...she said she was happy for you."

"Well, she´s a good liar isn´t she? You are a good one too...I mean you said you could keep a secret."

"Regina...please...let me explain!"

"Leave! Or I will kill you with my bare hands!" Regina shouted and so did Mary Margret. Only a few hours later Cora explained that Daniel had a deadly accident and everybody believed her – except Regina of course.

* * *

It was afternoon and Regina was sad because of the memories of Daniel. She decided to go to a bar in Storybrooke. She was there the first time and it wasn´t really friendly and comfortable but enough for a drink. She sat down by the bar and ordered a gin tonic. The barkeeper didn´t even ask for an ID card. She took a sip and immediately made a face because she wasn´t accustomed to alcohol.

"Isn´t it a little bit to early for alcohol?" a guy next to Regina asked giggling.

"I don´t know why it interests you." she replied annoyed.

"Wow...sassy. I´m Robin. Locksley" he meant and hold out his hand. But Regina just ignore him. "Okay then let me guess...I think I know you from somewhere...of course...you´re the girl of the bitch fight today!"

"Bitch fight?" she now asked.

"Wow you can talk too...yeah something about the musical."

"That´s also none of your business."

"You would make a terrible Snow White..."

"And why are you thinking so?".

"Because Snow White is kind and innocent...you are wicked and anything than innocent."

"Believe me...Mary Margret just looks so but she´s the devil in person."

"Oh please...you could be a perfect evil queen...and I would like you to see in this role too." Robin said before he stood up paid and left. Regina watched him going and had to smile because something about him let her forget the pain she felt.

"Evil queen ha?" she said to herself smiling.

* * *

"Mr. Booth could you please hang out this letter? Every role got an actor besides the evil queen...but I hope that we´ll find someone otherwise the musical can´t be played." Gold said to his helper when he gave him the list with who played who.  
"I will go and pin it up immediately." he smiled and took the piece of paper. Just as he opened the door to got outside Regina tripped in breathless.

"Miss Mills. What can I do for you?" Gold asked surprised.

"I...I...I wanted to.." she said breathing heavily. "I wanted to change the role...I don´t want to play Snow White anymore!"

"But you got the role...we wanted you for this part." August meant helpless and pointed on her name on the list.

"I know but...Mary Margret Blanchard would be a better Snow and I...I want to play the evil queen." she explained and switched gaze between the men.

"Well, then our problem is now solved." Gold smiled, took the list and crossed Regina´s name through, replaced it through Mary Margret´s and wrote it next to evil queen. "Now you can pin it up...and the musical can get started." Regina could sneak a peek and saw that all her friends got the role they wanted and when she saw who played Robin Hood she lost her breath for a second.

"Robin Locksley.." she murmured to herself.

"What?" Gold asked when he looked up from his books.

"Oh um...nothing." Regina meant and left after he nodded.

* * *

"Guys! My granny invites us to a hot chocolate because we all got the part we wanted." Ruby announced happily when she met her group in front of the school.

"Great!" Peter replied happily and everybody smiled.

"Oh I can´t I...I have an appointment at 4 o´clock." Emma noted and looked at her watch to see that it was already 3 pm.

"David!" Mary Margret shouted happy when she stepped outside. "I got it! I got the part for Snow!" she ran to the group and jumped onto her boyfriend who laughed.

"I´m so happy for you...but you have to thank someone for that." he meant and looked at Regina who looked down at her shoes and blushed.

"You did this for me?" she asked when she went towards her stepsister.

"Well kinda...I´m now playing the evil queen so I can hate you in the play too." she smiled when Mary Margret hugged her intensive.

"Thank you!" she whispered soft.

"Have you seen who got the part of Captain Hook?" Emma asked hoping that it would be Neal.

"I´m sorry I didn´t see-" Mary Margret wanted to answer but got interrupted by Killian joining the group.

"Hey guys...Swan...Are you excited for the play?" he asked with a flirty smirk and put his arm around her shoulder. She slowly pulled away from him with a disgusted face.

"Go away!" she ordered mad.

"Oh you have to train this for our our part..." Killian said ignoring her order.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." she meant still not looking interested but her inner voice knew what he meant though she hoped it wasn´t true.

"Don´t you know? I got the part of Captain Hook!"


End file.
